Three-Way
Three Way is the fifth episode in season four of . Synopsis Three suburban housewives on a girls' weekend in Miami are the prime suspects when the hotel's handsome pool boy is found murdered. When Horatio is tipped off that his team is facing a surprise efficiency review, he must trust Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan to work together to find the killer. However, when they independently follow the evidence, each discovers that their analysis points to a different killer. Plot The body of pool boy Armando Diaz is discovered outside the Hotel Graciana. The manager, Craig Seaborn, identifies him and is surprised when Horatio shows him the keycard to the penthouse suite, which Armando had on his body. While Alexx goes over the body, Horatio is called away by the chief, who tells Horatio that there are concerns about his team. Ryan is looked at as a news leak, Delko has money problems and Calleigh left a job in ballistics that she was qualified for, leaving the lab in the lurch. Horatio is skeptical and suspects someone is gunning for his team, but the chief suggests Horatio let his team run this current case on their own. Calleigh is irritated that Delko didn’t restock the back-up kit, so she borrows some things from his kit. Tripp has gathered together the three women renting the penthouse suite—Beth Jacobson, Felicia Hardy and Yvette Travers. The three young women had come to the hotel for a wives weekend, to get away and have some fun in the sun. The CSIs split up the crime scene. Calleigh heads into the bathroom where she sees blood splatter on the ceiling. The floor has been cleaned, so Calleigh tracks down the maid and sure enough, finds bloody towels and a towel rod wrapped up in the hamper. Calleigh also finds a hair on the towel, which Valera points out the hair is from an African American, leading Calleigh to Beth Jacobson. Beth admits she and Armando had been about to have sex, but he wasn’t able to perform. When she confronted him about it, he got violent and she hit him with the shower rod to protect herself. Calleigh thinks she has the case in the bag, but Delko has a different theory. After Ryan notices rolling papers in his kit, a frustrated Delko goes off to one of the bedrooms and finds used condoms and blood on the headboard. The room was Felicia Hardy’s, and when Delko tracks her down outside the hotel, her husband Steve is already with her, ready to take her home. But when the DNA on the condom matches Felicia and the victims, Delko has her brought in. Felicia came across Armando in their suite, and he seemed very excited to see her. They had sex three times, and on the last round Armando hit his head on the frame of the bed and fell to the side. Felicia assumed he was just sleeping. Case closed? Ryan has come to a different conclusion. After Ryan and Delko exchange words in the elevator, Ryan follows a trail of gravitational blood spatter to the back stairwell, where he finds blood on one of the railings and a contact lens. On his way into the labs, Ryan runs into newswoman Erica Sikes, who demands money for the recording device Ryan took from her to use on an earlier case. After he gives her part of it, he goes to the lab to analyze a bloody shoe print found in the stairwell. The logo on the tread, Prada, leads him back to Craig Seaborn, the hotel manager. Seaborn says he was called to the suite to dispose of a body, but when he got to the suite, there was no body. He found Armando in the stairwell, but when he moved him to his car, he was shocked to discover the man was still alive. Armando gave him a ring he had to let him go, which Ryan confiscates. It’s a wedding ring, with Yvette’s name inscribed in it. Ryan questions Yvette, who admits to hooking up with Armando earlier that day. He stole her ring and when she ran into him later in the stairwell she confronted him about it. They argued and he ended up falling. She went to retrieve her ring but fled when she heard Craig coming. She denies calling him. So now the CSIs must ferret out who killed Armando. But when Horatio says Alexx discovered in the autopsy that his neck was snapped, and not from the fall down the stairs. Given that their three suspects are women, the CSIs have to go back to the drawing board. They take samples from Armando’s shirt and hair and find lint and laundry detergent, which Delko recalls also noticing on Felicia’s luggage. They take a trip to the hotel laundry room and find a bloody print, which they match to Steve, Felicia’s husband. Felicia is shocked by the accusation—she and her husband haven’t been close in months. Why would he be following her in Miami? But then she puts it together—he was following one of her friends, Yvette, with whom he’d been having an affair. As the CSIs look on, Steve Hardy is lead away and the three former friends part ways. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Amy Laughlin as Erica Sykes * Vincent Rivera as Armando Diaz * Corey Stoll as Craig Seaborn * Grainger Hines as Chief James Burton * Rachel Crawford as Beth Jacobson * Lisa Thornhill as Felicia Hardy * Christina Chambers as Yvette Travers * Laimarie Serrano as Blanca Rodriguez * Patrick Fischler as Vince Nolan * Cassandra Creech as Officer Jordon * Jack Yang as Shawn Kimsey * Linden Ashby as Steven Hardy * Greg Dohanic as Foster (uncredited) * Jon Hamm as Dr. Brent Kessler (uncredited) * Colette Kilroy as Debra Brawley (uncredited) See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes